


Happiness starts with a fall

by Lady_Athena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the losers are supportive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Eddie and Stan died??, F/M, Fluff and Angst, IT is defeated, It's a good secret, Patty has a secret, Stanley gets hurt, Worried!Patty, but it's okay he's okay, fuck that clown, i don't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “Stan? Hey, we’re all thinking about ordering in. Anything you want?” Bill’s voice broke through his ringing ears. “Stan?” He called, frowning when he got no response.Suddenly Stanley hit the ground, losing complete consciousness long before he hit the floor with a loud thump. Bill jolted when he heard the crash before he grabbed for the doorknob and jerked it open before looking inside.“Jesus! Stanley!” He exclaims, rushing over before looking over his body only to see a huge gash on the back of his head. “Someone call Nine-One-One!” He called loudly as the other losers came before freezing at the sight. “Now!!” He barked when Eddie scrambled to get his phone out.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Happiness starts with a fall

Stanley felt his ears ring from the force of his fall into the Quarry’s water before he resurfaced with a harsh gasp. He slicked his head back before his eyes slowly raked over the other losers who were scrubbing at the dirt layered over their bodies. He could hear Eddie complaining to Richie about how disgusting the water was, but the Comedian wasn’t really paying attention. 

“Guys… We did it.” Bill comments before a grin broke across his lips. “It’s actually over. We all survived.” He laughs, looking at everyone who returned his smile. 

“I can’t believe it,” Bev whispered before jerking Ben into a tight hug while everyone starts to celebrate the joyous thought. 

Stanley stood off to the side away from the others as he shivered softly, finally free from the shadow that has loomed over him for years. Tears slowly trickled down his face as he let out a sob before immediately covering his face at the thought of being set free. His choked off sobs alerted the others as his shoulders started to shake violently from the force of his cries. 

Richie was the first to move and wrap his arms around Stan who immediately buried his face into Richie’s neck. His fingers twisted into the fabric of Richie’s jacket as if it was his only lifeline at that moment. Soon everyone had enveloped him in a warm embrace of their arms while he cried out his heart. 

“It’s okay, Stan.” Bill’s voice was against his ear, it was soothing. “We’re all here. It’s over. That fucking clown will never hurt us again.” He promised as Stan nods gently.

“You kicked ass.” Richie grins down to him. “I mean his face when you called him a bitch was priceless!” He laughs, causing the others to laugh with him. 

“Richie…” Stan huffs, but he was smiling like a dork at his friends. “Shut up.” He wiped his face before making a face. “Okay, for once I agree with Eddie. This water is disgusting and I need an actual shower.” He comments, causing the others to snort.

“See!” Eddie exclaims as Richie rolled his eyes before pulling away with everyone following in suit. “I’m not the only one!” He huffs, trudging towards the shoreline. 

It took ten minutes to get back to the hotel, another ten minutes of lingering between the seven before they finally went to their respected rooms. Stanley tore off his soaked clothes, throwing them into a plastic bag before stepping into the shower. He sighed in relief at the feeling of hot water cascading down his sore muscles before scrubbing at his body with his soap. 

He watched the water turn bright pink in silence as it swirled down the drain when a sharp throb made his vision hazy. He grunted softly before slapping an open palm against the cold tile as he tried to regulate his harsh pants. He felt like was going to vomit, swallowing down the bile that was climbing rapidly up his throat. 

He shut off the water before snagging a towel to wrap around him but everything was still heavily blurry. He made it from the bathroom, stumbling along the way as he gripped tightly at the dresser in the tiny hotel room. His vision slowly tunneled as he tried to stay conscious, but at this point, he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Stan? Hey, we’re all thinking about ordering in. Anything you want?” Bill’s voice broke through his ringing ears. “Stan?” He called, frowning when he got no response. 

Suddenly Stanley hit the ground, losing complete consciousness long before he hit the floor with a loud thump. Bill jolted when he heard the crash before he grabbed for the doorknob and jerked it open before looking inside.

“Jesus! Stanley!” He exclaims, rushing over before looking over his body only to see a huge gash on the back of his head. “Someone call Nine-One-One!” He called loudly as the other losers came before freezing at the sight. “Now!!” He barked when Eddie scrambled to get his phone out. 

Richie rushed over before looking at Bill. “What the hell happened? When did this… How?” He asked before digging around his stuff. “He’d kill us all if he was taken to the hospital in nothing.” He points out as Bill nods before the get him in some clothing. 

“They’re coming. Maybe five minutes.” Eddie explains as Bill held up Stan’s hand while looking over the wound. 

“It’s deep enough to be a concussion.” Richie points out to Bill who nods. 

“It must have been when he got thrown back from when he tried to impale you and Eddie,” Bill explains when Richie’s face twisted in worry. 

Soon the paramedics came and wheeled Stanley off with Bill in the back of the ambulance while the others got into Richie’s car. The car ride was tense for everyone, pleading with whatever higher power they believed in to save Stan. They killed the damn clown… Even in death, he’s still fucking tormenting them. 

Now, everyone, including Bill, was sitting in the waiting room in the most uncomfortable plastic chairs to ever exist. They were waiting on an update for Stan who was rushed to surgery to seal up the open wound and fix his broken ribs. 

“How the fuck did no one notice the giant gash on his head?” Richie asked as they looked to him. “Like shit, how did he not notice? I knew he was hard-headed… but this is a whole other level of that.” He comments, making the others laugh as he scrubs at his sweaty forehead. 

“It’s Stan. He always was like that.” Bill whispered with a gentle smile spreading across his face. 

“He’s gonna be okay,” Bev assured before looking up when the doctor came into the room.

“You’re the ones who came in with Mr. Stanley Uris?” He asked as they all nod, standing up. “Everything went well. He’s going to be just fine. He should wake up after the medicine wears off. The concussion is the only thing that had me concerned, but there was no damage to his brain.” He explains as they all sighed in relief.

“Can we see him?” Mike asked quietly. 

“Yes, but he might sleep for a little while longer.” The doctor led them down the hallway as they looked into the room to see bandaged wrapped around Stan’s head. 

“Jesus… It’s just like when he was a kid.” Richie whispered brokenly, causing them all to tense. “The only difference is… That clown can never hurt him again.” He whispered. 

They all nod before stepping into the room after the doctor walked off. Bill immediately pulled up a chair next to Stan before smiling as he took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Such a fighter. Always was.” He whispered as they smile before pulling up chairs around Stan. They would wait for him to wake up. 

\---

Patty’s hands were shaking as she pulled into Derry, Maine’s hospital that looked rather run-down. She had gotten a call last night about her husband being in the hospital, a concussion and some broken ribs. It terrified her since he had just up and left in the early morning almost an entire week ago without so much as a word. 

She felt sick to her stomach as she parked the car and got out before immediately going towards the entrance, heart pounding in her chest. She walked up to the small reception desk as the woman typed away on a computer that looks like it was older than she was. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman asked, glancing up to Patty with a warm smile. 

“Um… I’m Patricia Uris, I’m looking for my husband Stanley Uris. The hospital called and told me he was here.” She explains as the woman nods before turning to the computer. 

“He’s on the second floor, room two-zero-nine.” She stood up as Patty followed after her, tugging at her wedding ring with such anxiety. “He’s awake today and doing much better. He came yesterday afternoon with some other people. They all had to get treated, but he was the worst with the concussion. Nothing major though.” She assured quickly while Patty nods, not really listening to her. 

They went up the stairs since the elevator was being worked on at the moment, but honestly, Patty needed to calm down so maybe the walk would help. Or her mind would race with all the thoughts of Stanley being her and it terrified her. When he got that phone call… He looked like he had seen a ghost or something far worse than that. 

“He’s in here.” She gestured as Patty’s head snapped up before she opened the door. 

Patty froze at the sight of the six other people within the room as they all laughed. She felt her face heat up, thinking that she had walked into the wrong room, but then her eyes locked onto her Stanley. She couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped from within her chest as everyone in the room looked towards her in shock.

“B--Babylove?” Stanley asked as if he couldn’t believe she was there. 

The man who was perked beside Stanley’s bed moved out of the way with a gentle smile as Stanley held out his hands to her. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tears formed in her waterlines as she clung to her beloved for a moment longer. 

“You’re here! How--How are you here?” Stan questioned in shock before looking up to her. 

“The hospital called last night… I got here as soon as I could… Stanley, what the hell is going on? First, you started acting weird like it was the last time you’d see me… And then you left the house without a single word! I didn’t know if you were alive or dead and then--then the hospital called and said you were hurt!” She was full sobbing as Stanley’s eyes softened at the sight of her. 

The others watched in silence when Patty clung to him as he pulled her up onto the bed, resting her onto his lap. She held him like he was something precious to her and it seemed like they were invading a private moment. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Patty. I swear to you… I didn’t want to leave. I… It’s so complicated to explain.” He stuttered out, wincing at the look of hurt that flashed through her watery irises.

“Okay… If you can’t tell me right now… you will when you’re ready. I’m just so glad you’re okay. My father called and he was screaming about how you left me and… I didn’t believe it for a moment… I just… I was so worried about you.” She whispered as their foreheads touched gently. 

“I’d never leave you… Not even in death.” He spoke softly before brushing their lips together as Patty kissed him and proceed to kiss all over his face. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as she continued to layer his skin in affection. 

“God… I think I’m gonna go into a sugar coma with this lovefest.” Richie comments with a snort, earning sharp glares from the rest of the losers. 

“Of course you had to ruin the moment.” Bev resorts, crossing her arms before looking to Stanley who was bright red. “Sorry sweetheart, we’ll leave.” She assured. 

“No, stay. Please.” Patty spoke, shocking them all as she slid off the bed to look at them. “Obviously you know Stan. However, I’ve never heard anything about you from him. I mean… I know who you all are from all the fame. But Stanley has never told me that he personally knew you guys.” She explains. 

“Yeah, that’s where the complicated part comes in,” Mike comments as she looked at him in confusion. 

“It’s like there was a curse placed on this town. Made us forget who we were.” Bill offers only confusing her more. 

“Okay, that’s… Like magic?” She pondered as they shrugged. 

“Well, in a way yes, but not entirely. More like… other life?” Mike frowns. 

“Like aliens?” 

“The story is long. There are things that you won’t believe so… maybe it’s best for you to forget about it.” Ben pleads softly before she crossed her arms. 

“I have the rest of my life with Stan. If you think I don’t have time to hear the story of why my husband decided to up and leave with no trace as to where he was going… you might want to guess again.” She comments as they swallowed softly. 

“Come here, Babylove.” He said, patting his lap as they looked at him skeptically. “Let me tell her guys.” He whispered before she slowly sunk down onto the edge of the bed. 

It took over an hour to explain everything, the other losers adding in points whenever it was necessary, but mostly keeping quiet. Patty was quiet for a long time, unsure of what to say or even how to react to everything that had been dumped on her. It worried Stan and the others that she might call them crazy or worse maybe this would push her into leaving Stan. 

“Babylove?” He asked quietly as she blinked before her eyes softened. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I can’t even begin to imagine how terrifyingly traumatic that could be for all of you… especially at such a young age. I’ll admit this is… a lot, but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe you. Obviously you all seen something… The scars help prove what you are saying. It’s just… insane, but I believe you.” She said, taking Stanley’s hand as a shakey sigh escapes his throat. 

“Hey Stan, where did you find her and how do I find one like her?” Richie questioned, making them all snort as Patty’s face flushes. 

“Look, you’ve never lied to me before… Without good intention, but I don’t think you’d lie to me about this. It just seems too… real. I’m so proud of all of you. I know that it couldn’t have been easy to come back after you’ve forgotten. But now the world is a safer place.” She smiles warmly. 

“No--No, Seriously Stan the man where?” Richie piped up when Patty chuckles and hugs all of them tightly. “I vote that she becomes a loser!” He held up a hand immediately. 

“I second!” Bev stood next to Richie with a dazzling grin as the others murmured their agreement.

“Um--” She turned back to Stan who was covering his mouth to hide his laughter before raising his hand. 

“It’s official! Welcome to the losers club!” Richie wrapped an arm around her. 

“Well, that just happened.” She comments, glancing at Stan who offered her a sheepish smile.

“You’ll get used to it.” He assured softly when she sighed before going over to him. “You okay…?” He asked worriedly when she climbed onto the bed and laid her head onto his chest.

“I’m just exhausted… These past few days have been stressful. But now that I know you’re okay all the sleepless nights have finally caught up to me.” She murmurs tiredly when Stan leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Patty. If you want you can sleep on me. I’ll be able to go home in a few days.” He assured gently as she smiles at him.

“Good. Um… I have something to tell you. I’m telling you now, because I know these are your friends.” She gestured to the Losers who glanced at each other. “What was that phrasing we said we’d use during college…?” She pondered before sitting up with a confused expression.

“Phrasing? What are you talking about?” Stanley frowned, glancing at his friends who shrugged. 

“Oh!” She gasps, snapping her fingers excitedly. “I remember! There’s an egg in the nest.” She grins softly. 

“Oh god… Is that some gross foreplay shit because I might actually vomit if it is.” Richie comments, earning a jab to the ribs by Eddie. 

“There’s an egg…?” Stan’s face twisted in more confusion. 

Patty immediately covered her mouth as she felt a bubble of laughter rise from within her. She took notice of the gears finally clicking into place on her husband’s face. She smiles softly at the look of shock that overtook what was once confusion.

“You… You’re joking.” He whispered as tears flooded down his face. “You--Are you sure?” He asked, choking slightly when his throat constricted painfully. 

“I’m sure and no, I’m not.” She giggles, tears blurring her vision.

“Stan, what’s going on?” Bill questioned before jerking back when Stanley surged forward and hugged Patty tightly.

“I’m gonna be a father! Patty is pregnant!” He laughs as they all froze at his words.

“Holy shit!” Richie was the first one to break the shock, causing Patty to laugh.

She stood up before suddenly she was enveloped in the arms of all the losers while Stan sat there grinning like a dork. Everyone was congratulating the happy couple as Patty looks to Stan with a warm smile. 

“Guys, can I have my wife back?” He asked with a snort when Richie held her against his back.

“Nope, she’s ours now. We’re a family. Wait… That sounds a lot better in my head.” He comments as Eddie made a face.

“You’re absolutely disgusting.” He huffed, jerking Richie’s arms off Patty so she could join her husband back on the bed. 

“So is anyone else staring?” Ben piped up as they all murmured their agreements when Patty grins softly.

“How about Chinese?” She giggles when they all gaped at her. 

“Oh! She’s really is one of us!” Richie cackled, clapping his hands together as Stan rolled his eyes before pulling Patty back into his chest. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He whispered into her ear when she giggled harder before turning to face him.

“You’re right… I’m so very lucky.” She whispered to him...


End file.
